


Cursed Cassette Tape Turns Modern Tomboy into 80s Music Video Vixen

by HomerSoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Supernatural Elements, Tomboy, Transformation, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomerSoc/pseuds/HomerSoc
Summary: A tomboy finds an old heavy metal cassette tape hidden in the closet of her new apartment, with just one song on it. But the more she listens to it, the more she becomes changed into the vixeny character from the cassette case. Now she turns to her best friend for proof that she's not going crazy.





	Cursed Cassette Tape Turns Modern Tomboy into 80s Music Video Vixen

Thanks for coming over for Halloween. If it were any other year we’d probably be at some party or something. Or maybe just playing video games together and then handing out candy to trick-or-treaters as they came by. Well, giving out what we didn’t eat ourselves.

It will just be me and you, as I said earlier. I see you brought some stuff to drink. I can always count on you to bring the good stuff.

I guess you haven’t seen the new apartment since you helped me move in. It wasn’t the best time to move, what with everything going on. But I needed a new place, and you offered to help me move. Not that I had too much stuff to move really.

I am looking forward to just hanging out tonight. Maybe we will get some trick-or-treaters even with everything going on. I know we’ll find something to watch on tv, or games to play. But, um… I may have had an ulterior notice in inviting you over.

Oh, wait. When I said that, it sounded like maybe I was hinting that… I don’t know. This was a date or something, and not just two friends hanging out. But I do need something from you.

I… I need you to confirm I’m not going crazy. Because I think I’m trapped in an 80s music video.

It’s kind of a long story. I’ve been working from home since I moved, for obvious reasons. It gives me a lot of free time. Which was good. It gave me time to settle in, and set up some of that do-it-yourself furniture stuff I ordered. I also had time to explore this apartment a little, and to find something that’s been hidden here for decades.

There’s a little loose board in the closet in the bedroom, and that opens into a little space between the walls. Not much, but enough for a box of stuff. It was dusty and covered with cobwebs, but I pulled it out and started going through it. I guess I thought there might be something cool in it.

Not really, though. It was all stuff for some rock band from the 80s or something. Their name was Odbody, and they were kind of a heavy metal slash hair band group apparently. There’s posters for them, and magazine articles for them in teenage girl magazines from that time There’s a couple of t-shirts from tours they were on apparently. There was a video tape of one of their music videos, although who the hell uses video tape anymore? 

And then there was a cassette tape.

I probably should have thrown it all out, although it was all in pretty good condition. Considering how old it was There was actually one of those portable cassette players for the cassette tape. Can’t even tell the brand any more because that seems to have been worn off. 

Oh. Here’s the cassette and the case it came in. It’s a single for one of their songs. The same one the video tape is for based on the name. “Tomboy Vixen” was the song. You can see it on the cover there, along with the band name and some sluttily dressed big-haired 80s chick. I guess she’s the vixen, but doesn’t really look like a tomboy.

I tried to play the tape in the player, of course, being the curious type. It didn’t play at first, so I swapped out the batteries. Who knew that they were also using double-As back in the 80s? I guess I never thought about that before.

Anyway, it still wouldn’t play, so I took that as a challenge. It’s not like I had much else to do at the time. I opened it up and managed to figure out what was wrong by googling some shit and playing around. So finally I was able to press the play button and get it to actually do something.

It’s pretty much what you’d expect I guess. At least it’s like all that stuff we saw while watching late night tv that one night and ending up watching classic music videos for hours. Mainly, we were too full of pizza and stoned to be bothered to change the channel. 

It’s just a single song. Not sure why you’d put just a single song on a cassette tape. There’s not even anything on the B side. It’s not a bad song though. It’s not always easy to figure out lyrics, especially on a cassette tape that’s almost four decades old on a player that’s just as old. But it’s about a tomboy who just kind of starts suddenly turning into some supernatural hottie. I guess we saw at least two videos with a similar theme that one night. It seemed a common theme for the music back then. The plain girl suddenly becomes a babe.

I ended up listening to it a lot. I don’t know why. I’m not a big fan of older music, and I have like a zillion songs on my phone in quality that’s so much better. I even tried to download their song onto my phone, but couldn’t find it in the store on my phone.. 

At some point, I started kind of zoning out as I listened to the song. Actually day-dreaming I guess. And I’d start doing shit I’ve never done before when listening to music, like dancing.

Now you know me. I don’t dance. And if I did… well, it wouldn’t be like that. Not just getting down with the music, but being very sexy about it. At least I think it was sexy. I felt sexy while doing it. 

That’s when I started to zone out even more while listening. Maybe even… hallucinating a little.

I’d be dancing, and just happen to focus on my hand for a second. Except it wasn’t my hand with it’s short, stubby fingernails. They were long, and painted, and if they were mine I would have accidentally broken every one within a few hours. 

No, I am not pulling your leg. Just keep listening, please.

I’d look again, and they were gone. I’d just shrug it off. But another time, I’d be dancing and suddenly the movements felt wrong, and I’d stumble. I realized somehow that I was wearing something with a stiletto heel, which I’ve never done, and definitely not ones like these. And when I hit the floor and then looked down, it was just my bare feet. 

I’m not sure why I kept listening to that song. I’d put the player away for days at a time. Even take the cassette out and put that somewhere else. But it’s like it kept calling to me. Listening to it was a mental itch I needed to scratch. So I dug it out again and told myself I’d listen to it just one more time. 

That time, when I was dancing, I happened to catch a look at myself in the mirror on the closet door over there. Except it wasn’t me. Not entirely. It was the big haired slutty 80s babe from the cover of the cassette. But I could tell it was me too.

Look again at the girl in the artwork. Ignore the big hair. The tons of makeup. I wouldn’t wear clothes like that, especially not short little boots with heels like that and fishnets. But once you ignore all of that, she looks like me. I mean, she can’t be. She’s just a drawing. And I wasn’t even born when this single came out according to the copyright on the cassette.

I was seriously freaked out. Everything else had been a momentary hallucination. This went on for at least a few heartbeats, even as I walked closer to the mirror. Well, kind of danced, because I still couldn’t really help doing that. I was afraid that this was somehow happening to me. But also afraid it wasn’t, because maybe that meant I was crazy.

So I kissed the mirror. I think that was a conscious decision on my part. Then I kind of backed away and spun around in some sexy dance move, except when I was facing the mirror again, it was just me, stumbling a little and looking confused and frightened. 

And there was a perfect little lipstick kiss on the mirror. 

It’s still there. Maybe you could look at it and tell me I’m not imagining that too. You know I don’t wear lipstick. There’s a fainter kiss next to it. I threw on some lip balm and kissed the mirror next to the other kiss, so I could compare lip-prints I guess. They matched up.

I really freaked out then. I made a serious effort to find out about this song. Except there’s nothing. Nothing about the song, or even the band. I realize this is from a long time ago, but there should be something. I have posters and t-shirts and all of this shit. There are tour dates on the back of one of the t-shirts, but none of that matches anything online. I tried to pull up archives of these magazines, but the articles just aren’t there. 

I had one last thing to check out, and I was afraid to. I had the music video on video tape. Do you know how hard it is to find a player for those things these days? But I got one over the internet, and when it came in I hooked it up so I could play the tape. I hadn’t listened to the song in at least two weeks at that point, after the mirror thing.

The music video is… well, it’s about me. I don’t know how. It’s like those other videos we saw. It’s me in this apartment, and I guess there’s not really anything to show what time it is from. It could be today, but from the way I have this place decorated and the way I dress, it could be the 80s too. 

Then a boy comes over. I’m nervous. I mean she’s nervous in the video, except she’s me. The boy doesn’t see her as a girl. So she puts on her headphones and starts rocking out to the song, until she transforms into the sexy 80s mystical babe who shocks her friend, and then she half-drags him into her bedroom while she winks at the band as they play in her kitchen. 

Um, another thing worth mentioning is that the guy is you. 

Fuck, this sounds like some weird plot for me to seduce you. It’s not, I swear. I’m not shy like I am in the video, If I was at all into you, I would have said something by now. Or I’d come up with some plan of seduction that didn’t involve both of us questioning my sanity. 

This isn’t playing out entirely like the music video. They didn’t have this conversation in it, but then again music videos aren’t necessarily in real time. The video was the story of the girl intercut with concert footage of the band, and then like i said the band was also in her kitchen even if the girl and guy didn’t seem to notice until the end. But it was Halloween, and a full moon, which is a weird coincidence, because I looked it up and that only happens like once ever eighteen or nineteen years. 

That’s why I invited you over tonight. I mean, I was afraid to. But I was afraid not to as well, if that makes sense. Something is going on here that I don’t want to get in the way of, even if I also don’t want to be a part of it.

But I also needed someone to dump all of this on. To help me prove that I wasn’t going fucking insane. You’re the guy that I trust more than anyone else in the world. Plus, it was you in the video, although with 80s clothes and hair. It was kind of a good look for you.

I could show you the video. But even that might not convince you. It’s easy to fake shit like that these days. If I had just seen the music video by itself, I’d have just thought it was a deepfake someone had done of me and you and planted it in that closet for me to find. But all of this other stuff has been going on. 

So I need to do something much more drastic to convince you. Or maybe just for you to see that nothing is happening, and then tell me I’m imagining it all.

I have the cassette player right here, with the single in it. I’m going to put the headphones on and listen to it while I stand in front of you. I guess three things can happen at that point.

First is that neither of us sees anything. Then I look like an idiot, and nothing gets resolved.

The second is that I see stuff change, but you don’t. Then I need you to take me down to the local hospital and have me committed for a while, because there’s obviously something wrong with me at that point.

Or lastly… we both see something. We both see me change. I don’t know what happens then. 

Please don’t try to stop me. I mean, if i am crazy this is just feeding into my insanity I guess. But let me try.

There. I’ve hit play. You probably can’t hear the music from over there. I have it turned down so I can still carry on a conversation with you, but every word, and chord, and note is still hitting me so hard.

I can’t help but start swaying right away, in time to the music in the opening bit of the song. Time is kind of slowing down for me. The song is only a few minutes, but when I’m listening it seems to go on and on. I lose track of time, and the world around me, and my own existence.

Sorry. I can’t help dancing now. I don’t really want to fight it too much either, even if dancing like this in front of you embarrasses me a little. My hands run up my stomach through my t-shirt, over my breasts, then onto my face before running through my hair…

Wait. The way you’re looking at me. Something happened, didn’t it? More than just me dancing like some girl from a music video. Oh, it’s my hair. It’s suddenly long, and big, just like the girl on the cover of the single. I can whip it around a little, covering my face.

And something changed again. I have lipstick on. I can glimpse it in that mirror as I turn. I’m not imagining this. Or if I am, I’m imagining you seeing it too. Or maybe you aren’t even here at all. But I don’t want to think about that. I want to keep dancing. Turning around on my tiptoes suddenly, except when I complete the turn I’m wearing the boots with the ridiculous heels. I bend over to run my hands up my legs now, and as I do so, fishnets appear under my hands. As my hands move up higher, I tear off my shorts, and a skirt pops out that barely hides what’s underneath. Except we both know it wasn’t there a minute ago, any more than the sexy little boots or fishnets were. 

My hands continue, grabbing my t-shirt. I pull it off over my head quickly, revealing this sexy top I’m wearing. It’s half tank top, half lingerie, and it gives me lots of cleavage. As the shirt comes off over my head, I can feel more makeup on my face, and I know my transformation is complete.

You can see me like this, can’t you? You saw my hair and makeup change, and my entire outfit. I’m the tomboy vixen now, just like in the song and the music video. You can see me dancing in a way that should have taken years of practice and be nearly impossible with heels like this. 

You’re as confused as me now. As scared as me. 

But are you as turned on as me?

This is what the song and video lead up to. In the video it’s me dragging you into my bedroom. I think the video is just kind of a guideline or metaphor. But we do need to have sex. I think that’s the only way out of this curse. It’s this music video that I’m somehow trapped in, and that I’ve trapped you in too now. Because the transformation isn’t ending, and the song just keeps going on and on. I need to see this through, because I can’t go on with this always happening to me.

But right now, I also kind of want it. It’s the vixen part taking over. And you can’t help wanting it as you see this strange but familiar and very sexy girl dances in front of you. Especially as she reaches down under this short skirt and starts pulling down her panties. I’m teasing you by not letting you see my pussy, but you can still watch as I slide the panties down legs that suddenly seem much longer and sexier. I think the only magic there is the heels and the fishnets, but either way you’re as spellbound by my body as I am by the music. 

Then I kick the panties carelessly to the side as I step closer to you, giving you a glimpse of my ass as I spin around quickly and my skirt flies up. Then I’m sitting right in your lap, my arms around you. My lips press against yours, and my bottom presses against your very hard cock through your pants. My cassette player is gone, but I still hear the music somehow, and it doesn’t matter anyway, because we’re together, and we’re going to have sex. 

I move off of you, and somehow manage to find my way under you as we pull your clothes off. They’ve stayed the same through this, just as you have. But they’re in the way now. Except bow they’re just as carelessly cast aside as my panties were earlier. 

The song is still going, far longer than it should. It’s all repeated choruses and guitar solos, and new lyrics being added. But as this is my favorite part.

With nervous hands he holds her hips  
Raining kisses on her painted lips.  
Tomboy vixen, gonna hold you tight  
Tomboy vixen, gonna love you right  
Gonna love you right, tonight

You can’t hear the song like I can, but I gave you the words.

Can you love me right, tonight? It’s okay. We’re not in control right now. We… we can blame it on that.

[moan as entered]

Yes, it’s in me now. This is what the song has been pushing me towards all of these months. I can feel that compulsion just as thoroughly as I feel your cock deep inside me. 

And now you move it in me. Maybe you can’t hear the music like I do, but you’re in perfect rhythm with it. And with me. There’s another solo going in my head, but all I care about is our duet here in the real world. Or maybe it’s your solo, and I’m your instrument. I will give you the sweetest sounds if you play me right. And you are. Maybe it’s all a part of the magic or the curse or whatever this is, but I didn’t think sex could be this good. This wonderful. This perfect.

I don’t know how much of this is me. The hair or makeup isn’t me, but it’s still my body. I’m feeling all of this as your cock thrusts in and out of me, and your body moves over mine. I think it’s less the song and more lust controlling me now. You were caught in the song’s magic too, even if you couldn’t hear it. But this is most definitely you right now making love to me. As for me, I’ve given myself up to the song. But somehow I think it was just taking me where I wanted to go anyway.

The song starts building to it’s grand finale in my head, just as our lovemaking does. Like the song, this both excites me and terrifies me a little. Surrendering to the song felt so good. I have a feeling that surrendering to you will feel even better.

You have to cum in me. You shouldn’t, but you have to. It’s not that the song demands it, but I want it. Or maybe it’s the tomboy vixen that does, but where she ends and I begin is so unclear. Or maybe we’re not separate at all. But as much a part of me she is, I want you to be a part of me even more. To have a part of you left in me when we’re done. So cum in me please. The song is almost finished, but so are we. Cum in me!

[improv to orgasm or just orgasm]

[pause]

Um, this part where suddenly it’s just tomboy me lying under you with your cock still inside of me wasn’t a part of the song. But I guess because the song is over is why I’m back to being me. Just naked on my couch now, with a lot of cock and cum in me.

Thanks for getting off. I mean getting off of me physically. Although thanks for the other one too, I guess. Sorry, just feeling a little awkward now, because I’m just a normal tomboy now, and not some super sexy music video babe.

[kiss]

But you still kissed me. You didn’t have to. I… I’m kind of glad you did though.

Oh, look. The cassette player is back too. Except for the first time in months I don’t have this overwhelming compulsion to listen to it. 

But, I could listen to it, every now and then when you come over. I kind of liked how being the tomboy vixen made me feel sexy and desirable. And I liked what we did together, even if I never expected it to happen in all the time I knew you.

Here. You keep the cassette. You can bring it over when you want to… you know. With her.

[gasp] What are you doing? You’re pulling all of the tape out of it. Don’t you want to have sex with me again?

[pause for reply]

You do? Then why did you destroy the cassette? She can’t come back now. I can’t be her.

Oh. You just want me to be me. That’s… that’s really sweet, really. If you make me cry, I will punch you so hard.

You know, that tape didn’t have a b-side to it. But that’s okay. I have a feeling we’ve still got an entire album to write together. And I really, really look forward to collaborating with you...


End file.
